Raise the black flag
by Thefanoffanfiction 2017
Summary: story about how Lincoln being a pirate and he slowly transition into becoming apart of the creed to get back at the ones that betrayed him. Also later he meets a ship who's crew was made out of women but after long years of what's to come he forgets about the pirates of the sea and he will be remind Their will be gore. Loud house pirate fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I got a story for u and I got a editor (red) but I like to think about pirates and also assassin creed it might start slow but it will be a great story but I'm doing it my way that means that I choose the characters and what they do but I might take suggestions so if u want to help me make a better story then after u read this go to the review button to suggest anything that protans to the story of course after u hit follow and fav on the story let's go

 _ **CHAPTER 1**_

It is the year 1632 captain white was sailing on his battle ship The Sinker it was the name the French gave it after it sunk most of the battle ships that we're sent to destroy it and kill it's captain but after a couple of months one battle ship came back with one sail and multiple holes as they asked who did all the damage he said that white with that ship of his. Ever since no French ship has ever tried to attack it.

It's a quite night and white was leaning against the railing on the starboard side just looking over the sea.

He thought why a boy nearly the age of 15 who killed his first man at the age of 7 and sunk his first armada at the age of 10 who has made the reputation of one of the most nortorius pirate of the seven seas. He sighed and was about to go back to his quarters when he hears his first mate yell to him

"enemy of the port bow! "

he swings around and ran to the port side and said,

"who is it the french, English, or Spanish who is it. "

he asked as he looked over the railing. Little did he know was that his first mate was walking behind him with a look that was almost as sinister as his voice

"Neither" he said as he draws his sword.

"I see so u wish to betray me my brother in arms? " he looked at him with a knowing look, "right Helga?"

He saw The rage build up in the woman her eyes widen her face and ears scarlet and with a roar he yelled, "MY NAME IS JAKE"

And with that she swung her sword but the captain was quick and jumped back. As he jumped his foot hit the edge of the ship he lost his balance and he started to fall but as he fell he did something that surprised his first mate he smiled a tricksters smile then he hit the water. As he fell he felt a bit of gratitude to the woman because he had something that no one else had. Then right before he hit the water he held his breath. As he went deeper and deeper he just felt colder and colder then he stopped he looked around and saw the moon under him so he swam twords it. As he gets closer to it he feels his lungs eyes and his legs burn then In a quick movement he broke the surface and he took a big breath and as he looks around he notes that he doesn't see his ship so he kepted looking around and sees a island with his will to live he swam hard to the island. As he reaches it he gets up and starts to take off his clothes and hangs them on a tree.

With that he looks around to see nothing but jungle and sand so he digs a little ditch to lay down and cover himself for his body to warm himselp up. What felt like a eternity he finally was warm enough to sleep.

Hours later

White woke up to the shad of a coconut tree he was confused as he tried to get up he could feel the something on him and he looked down towards his body and he remembers everything and then he was smiling again so he rose up from the sand and streched he smells something so he follows the sent and then he sees a water fall and a little river that came from it. He taste the water it was fresh so he walks back to get his clothes. He goes to the river and washes his clothes to get the smell of sweat, fish, and salt from it. After he rings them he hangs them over another tree. "Well as long as I'm at it might as well take a bath my self." He walked to the water fall the he spotted a plant he remembered this plant because when he was small his mother always took him in to the forest to teach him medical plants, plants that are poisonous, and ones that he could eat. This one was something of a remedy and he dug it up and as he thought it was a yucca he smiled at the memories. He puts the dirt back and takes the four pieces to the water fall. After washing he still had three left so he kept them. So he got dressed and walked along the shore.

he still had his sword with him but he didn't know what there could be so he stayed by the water. Then he sees something a ship so he ran toward it and sees that it was a battle ship big, long, and had a hell of a head but there was holes in it and there smelled of death so he decides to look in to see...

Nothing just empty so he climbs up to see if there was anything that he could use and he did he found a sax's knigh, ax, and tongs. He grabed them and keeps going.

He exits the ship he found a lot of body's with coin and iron so he just goes a little ways but he was collection fire wood he was lucky to find Flint so he sticks a bunch of wood up and makes a fire. He looks up to see it was mid-day so he took the ax and started to cut down trees and started to make plankes. "I don't got anything better to do so why not?"

I hope that you like it and that I'm doing better as a writer but I decided on uploading weekly maybe even one every couple of days but this one I wrote in a day didn't know if it was good but red says so and I believe him so until next time watch out for this one u don't know when I might update ?


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER 2_**

It's been a few weeks since white was left for death in the open sea but even then he had a smile on his face. Just like the day he first got there he was just cutting down the trees spilting the wood and trying to fix the battle ship the holes weren't hard to fix but he had to check the the wood that was intact some of it was decaying.

He wasn't complaining he need something so he can keep him self busy.

"There's another plank" he said as he pulled the rotting plank out of the haul and putting a self made plank down as he reached for the nails.

As reaches into the self made pact as he put his hand in to notes that he had no more.

"We'll it's that time I guess."

He got up put his sword near the plank.

He heads to the makeshift camp that he made. He reached for a steel sword. As he picks one at random. As he unsheathes the blade to see a inscription in the French language he could read it it said,

"To have the last laugh and to hold joy."

He knew the insignia of all of the great family's all across the seven seas.

"Well who knew that the jesters would be with the English."

As he looks at it he remembered his life it seems as if it happened so long ago.

There's a boy barely 4 years of age and he was playing with his buttons.

"Lincoln stop doing that."

He looked up to see his mom looking at him.

"Mom why are we here?"

He asked justering to the people. "We're here so you can learn from your father."

"Why must I learn these things mom? "

She looked at him and smiled, "so that when you grow up u can take over for your father."

He just looked at the floor. 'So that's why I'm here with her and my dad eveytime there's a ball' he thought bitterly.

Another memory comes to him he was 5 years old and he was fencing with his teacher he already surpast him last week and today's no different.

"Well done Mister Lincoln you have learned well and I hope that you have a wonderful and fufiling life."

With that said his teacher left and in the room he sees his mother and father with smiles on there faces.

"Well done son you exceed my expectations now since you have done a good job what do you want?"

Lincoln looked up and he thought about it. 'What do I want?' He looks back at his parents and sees something behind them a sword that he never seen. His parents look to see what he was looking at and his father grinned, "if you want that son u need to learn one more thing."

He thought about it then sees his mother's violen.

"I want to learn the violen." His parents where shocked he never liked instrument and they just look at each other.

"Okay son." His father said.

"But under one condition." He frowned.

"Your mother will teach you how to play."

He just nodded and went to his room.

After the memory faded he just put the sword aside and went to the pile of swords that was out side to grab another one to see it was just a standard army sword so he dismatil it so only the steel shown.

He then just put it in the fire

1 hour later

He had made another batch of nails. As he puts them in his bag a memory came to him.

It was when he was 8-9 years old and he was on the run. He stopped at the front of a blacksmiths hut and he went inside. Inside he sees a man that seemed to be 28 years of age.

"Sorry no spare coin son." Said the blacksmith. "I'm not looking for charity I'm looking for work." The blacksmith looked at the child and he shurges he points at the hammer and tongs. "If u wish to work then work grab those and pull out the steel out and I'll teach you the way." Lincoln just nodes and grabs the tongs and goes to the fire pit where he sees the redden steel before he even could open them, the blacksmith yelled,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he jumps to the sound of it.

"I'm doing what you told me to do."

"No a blacksmith always has something in both hands and that's a tong and a hammer."

He shows the boy how to hold both while holding the sizziling steel.

"And here's how you strike it."

He lifts his arm high and strikes it hard. To lincolns surprise it made a ring sound instead of the sound he thought it would do.

"Music to my ears." The blacksmith said and he continued to do it.

"Here boy I showed you how to strike at it and how to hold it. Now give it a try."

The boy grabbed the tong with one hand and the hammer with the other. He raises his arm high and struck it it wasn't a ring it was like a twong.

"You're better than I thought maybe you can hold a great name that will spread across the land." He nodded and went back to sharpening the blades that where without a edge.

Three months later

Lincoln has already made over hundreds of swords and the likes but his teacher was proud of the boy that just a few months ago couldn't even strike the steel right.

And now in front of him was the boy but only he could see a great man is to come. That night Lincoln left a note for his teacher

'You have teached me so much and I thank you and everyone else but just like I came to your village I must go. you will hear things about me and of me in the time to come and just so you know if soldiers of England or French come to this village denie any and all things that protan to me

Your student

Lincoln white'

Then as the memory faded he finished the last rotting plank that was on the ship. Night was falling and Lincoln new what had to be done so he dug and dug he dug from night fall to sun rise and with that he put the corpses of the soldiers and sailors in the sand and covered them up and gave them a funeral.

 **okay chapter 2 is up and going and if anyone has a opinion about the story to make it better then leave a review about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Its been a few days since he finished repairing the battle ship. He looked around to see the home that he made for him-self.

He smiled, "good bye island its been fun but its time to go back to the world."

he pushed the ship into the open water. After that he goes to the rope he left for him-self to bring him up. then he went to a tied rope that was of the mast, he pulled it to bring down the sail.

"time to go and finish what needs to be done."

its be a few hours of sailing when he remembered that he didn't give the ship a name yet. Then he remembered the crew of the ship and the way it was just rotting away. he decided to call her,

"The Flying Dutch-man" he patted the ship

FEW DAYS LATER

White just spotted land. "I hope there's a dock." as he approached the land he had something that he hadn't had in a while a smile.

"by the grace of God there is!" he let down the sails to full speed. As he neared the port he see people looking at the flying dutch-man with worried eyes. but right before he even let go of the sails he spun the wheel to as far as it would go. it worked it slowed him down right on the port.

"that was a gamble." he put down a long plank so he could get off.

After walking to the tavern in town he looked at the bar keep "can i have a bottle of rum bar keep hadn't had it for a few months and after what i have been through."

the keep nodded. he grabbed a bottle of rum and put it in front of him. "how much do i need to pay for this?" the keep looked at him with a surprised looked. "uh... three silver." he pulled his bag up and pulled out three silver pieces and hands them to the bar keep."here you go now if you excuse me i must find a crew." he was about to leave when he heard the keep said, "whats your name kid?" he stopped no one has ever asked for his name but as he turned around to look at the keep he sees his reflection to see his hair and face. His hair was longer, thicker, and it covers most of his face and his face seemed lean and chizild and as he looked down he saw that his body was also lean, tant, and big.

He looks at the man and said, "some call me white. Captain white..."

The mans eyes bugged out and his body started to shake in fear. He was about to say something but he stopped him.

"But I have a new name now."

The keep seemed to steaded a little and asked, "and that is?"

The boy looked at him while pulling his hair back to put it in his hat and he smiled.

"The name is captain Davy Jones."

He whipped around and said, "if anyone wants to face death in the sea and land and wants to live a life of piracy come to my ship the flying dutch-man I will wait for a week and then I will leave." He looks at the keep and asked

"what country is this?"

"You at in the new world my friend." Lincoln nodded and left the tavern and went to the inn, "I need a room miss."

The lady look at me and said, "sorry we're full."

Lincoln put his left ear up to the inn and when he looked back at the lady.

"You have 3 rooms filled and unless you're a small inn, I want a room and dinner." He said in a strict and low voice. The lady nodded and gave him a key.

"Thank you and here for your troubles."

He puts two silver coins on the desk. She just looked at it surprised. While Lincoln went to his room and laid in his bed. He opens the bottle of rum and took a swig of it. The flavor of it and the way it warmed him made him sleepy so with a knife in his hand he fell asleep.

Early the next morning he was at his ship repairing and stocking it with food and water when a person walked up to him and said, "the keep said that you were looking for a crew." The person was small and had a high voice so he looked the person over and said, "can you raise a sail?"

"Yes"

"Can you be trusted not to eat and drink no more than your share?"

"Yes"

"Are you a run away?"

"Yes" the person shuffled at that.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes"

"Then tell me who do you think I am."

The person shuffled a little and answered, "you are the famous captian white who went missing"

He smiled and pat the kids head. "Welcome aboard the flying Dutch-man Mister?"

The person looked up to him and said, "the names Lynn captain."

She just watched her captain as he starts to realize that his new crew mate was a woman. She was scared that he would tell her to go back and that the sea was not for a girl but to her surprise he smiled. "We'll Lynn do you know how to sword fight?" She shakes her head and his smile grew. "Alright then I'll teach you." She was shocked at how he was taking it so she said, "I don't have steel."

"No worrys just go to my cabin and grab one." So she did but she had her gard up as she went to his cabin because of her mihabs.

Few months earlier

"Oi you come 'ere!" It's night time and she ran from home and had stole some of the gold, silver and copper of her house. Lynn heard the man but she just ignored him. He was inpatient and he grabbed her by the waist and pushed here agents the ally.

"Get off me you bastered!"

He just put her hand above her head and starts to grop her.

"I said GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

And with that she put her knee to his croch and he instantly let he go and she ran and ran until she saw something see saw a store that sold boys clothes so she went inside and saw a lot of good outfits.

"Miss I must ask you to leave at once."

She jumped but she turned toward the voice.

"Can I buy a set." The man just shook his head and said, "no you can't now leave."

She went on her knees and begged him.

"Please I have copper and silver just let me buy a couple."

The man seemed to be at a war of duty but also greed.

"Okay but after this I don't want you here understand?"

She nodded and got about eleven out fits put one on and put the rest in a suit case.

"Is that all miss?" he asked

"Yes sir"

He just held out his hand.

"12 silver and 35 copper"

She fiddled in her coin purse and pulled out the exact amount.

"Here you go sir." He took it and made a shoow motion with his hand

Present

As she remembers that Knight she felt dirty.

"LYNN HURRY WE GOT HALF A DAY TO PRACTICE!"

When she heard that she saw 39 pairs of swords in different sizes. She was shocked by them but she choosed the one that seemed to be the lightest one and went back out side.

"Now I'm going to train you everyday and night to weld a sword because every pirate needs to know. right?" He smiled at her and for some reason her heart fluttered.

She nodded and to a stance. "Ungard!"

Okay now leave a review to let me know who to add to next and until then see you guys in the next chapter


	4. Arthur's note

Authors note:

In this story I might use half of the loud sisters to be part of Lincolns crew the others you will see later on. also the next chapter may be out later in the week because I have the other story to continue and I have a new story to write be on the look out. By the way here is everyone age:

Lori-23

Leni-21

Luna-20

Luan-19

Lynn-14(I know that she's older than Lincoln but I'm going to make her younger anyway)

Lincoln-15

Lucy-13

Lana & lola-11

Lisa-8

Lily-4/2 (Idk about lily her age needs to be older than 2 but younger than Lisa. I will look everyday to see what you guys want lily's age to be)


	5. Chapter 4

it has been a week since Lincoln has been at the port. he restocked the stores with food and water. about 153 men came aboard the flying dutch-man and only 58 of them made the cut. Lynn was troubled as he brings up the plank and bring the anchor up.

"bring the sail down!"

they did as the captain told them and they started to head to the open sea when they spot a few things. they were running to the dock as fast as they could.

"DROP ANCHOR!"

they didn't question the order they just did it. as he looks at them he notices that there where three and that they were different heights. but as he looks further back he sees that there where English soldiers. when they reached the dock Lincoln knew what they where doing so he grabbed a rope and off the side of his ship he swing around and landed in front of the three. they were surprised that he landed in front of them.

as he looks around he sees that the English man where there one shouted the leader perhaps

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?"

he looked at the men that stepped forwarded and yelled at him.

"ARE YOU DEAF OR STUDIED YOU SEA RAT!"

Lincoln's rage came to him as he remembered what happened to him a week ago. as his rage built up he reached slowly for both of his swords. they didn't even see it coming. as they stared in shock that there leaders head come off as he fell. with no time to lose he charged at the men and with a mighty roar he bellowed,"MY NAME IS DAVY JONES AND YOU HAVE BROUGHT FORTH MY RAGE AND ANGER! NOW YOU MUST PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!"

He cuts another mans head off and he slice the other man. there were 20 men left but in blinding speed he had cut down the 23 men down to 20 then 11 and finally to just one.

"tell the English government that captain white is back and hes out for revenge."

the man just nodded and was about to run away when he heard the captain say, "also if any of my crew is hurt from your government i will personal kill all your family's and tell the general to tell Debra hello for me." the man just nodded and he ran to his horse and road off.

"well looks like we got three more crew men." he looked at the people that where there with him.

they where scared because they kept looking at the body's and heads that littered the dock he gripped each of there solders and said,"you owe me a your lives and because of that you will serve under me as my crew."

they fidget around until one looked up and walked toward him.

"captain Davy Jones my name is Lucy i owe you my life. so let me serve."

he was surprised that he saved a woman and he looked more closely at the other two and also saw that they were also woman. he looks back to Lucy and smiles a friendly smile and held out a harden hand.

"only the french, Spanish, English, and other pirates call me Davy Jones. as long as you serve me you my call me captain, Lincoln, or linc you choose."

she looked shocked that this man didn't rejected her for being a woman. she shock his hand and the smile grew. he looks at the ship and yelled,"Lynn get some more clothes because we have more family!"

when the three heard that they blushed and smiled at the way he said it. it sounded loving, caring, and also protecting.

"aye aye captain!"

then they heard the boat drop. after a few minutes they were surprised that there was another girl with them.

"Well get in we don't have all day do we?"

they snapped out of it and got in. they heard nothing but the rowing. as they got on bored they see a bunch of men in there 20's and 30's and they watched them hungrily but the captain stopped them with only a few words.

"these are family and if you touched them just remember what i did to Jon."

then instantly they saw the hunger disappeared to be replaced with fear and pain. they got back to work. Lincoln looks at the three and smiled it wasn't sinister or perverted just loving.

"you three go to my quarters and Lynn can help you get set up." he looked to Lynn and she nodded and grabbed there hands and lead them.

A few minutes later the four girls come out. He looks at them and smiles.

"That's a good look for you guys."

They blushed. "Okay Lynn go to my room and get them some swords."

She just nods and heads to his secret room where he keeps his many trophys. Before there were about maybe 48 swords. But what happened today there are now 71 swords. She picked some of the light ones and came back with them.

"Thank you Lynn." She smiled with a blush

He looks at the other ones and said, "you wish to serve me?"

"Yes" they said in unison

"Do you understand that I have killed more men than a army of 10000 troops in 8 years? "

"Yes."

"Also you might be raped, beaten, and killed during your time here."

They seemed uneasy with that."yes"

With a smile he handed a sword to the tallest.

"I Lincoln white, captain of the ship The Flying Dutch-Man with the former pirate name white and current pirate name Davy Jones swear with my life to protect you prepare you and to help you like family."

They waited then the girl realized what to do.

"I luan will serve my captain Davy Jones to the best of my abilities and to help you as long as I live." She grabbed the sword but when she held it it felt familiar so she draws it out. She sees the sword. It was her sword, her brothers sword, and their father's sword, and his father before him but it was different it was clean to a shine and reflect. What she saw on the sword was a French inscription that said, ' _to have the last laugh and to hold joy._ ' she was in a state of shock she didn't even hear the others she just stared at her families sword. And wondered why was it in the hands of this notorious pirate that is fears by many and trusted by few.

"Where did you get this Lincoln?"

Her voice was so low that no one notice but her anger and fear made her ask again.

"Lincoln where IN THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS FUCK'N SWORD!"

Everyone was quite but Lincoln just went up to her and placed a hand on her solder.

"I found it in this ship that was decaying from old age and sea water but when I found it no one was with it it seemed abandoned but I recognized the insignia because I used to get letters from someone but they stopped writing me about a year ago. So I thought that when I meet the family I could just give it to them."

She was crying but then she felt something that she hasn't felt in a long time a hug.

"There is one thing that I cannot stand in the world."

She opened her eyes to see Lincoln hugging her with a look of sadness.

"I cannot stand seeing a butiful woman cry." She blushed. Her butiful she was about to laugh but then she saw his baby blue eyes that told her the truth. He did see her as a woman a butiful one but she didn't know why but then remembered the mind of a man and how they take every opportunity to get in bed with a woman. She was about to say something but he beat her to the punch.

"I know you don't believe me when I say this but I never bed with a women before and I am a religions man that believes that love must come naturally. Also I believe when a man says something to a woman must come from the heart and not from the head. But my sister was swindled and a man lead her on till he deflowered her and left her to die. Right as she got better she was kicked out of the house. She looked to me and said 'promise not to play with a woman's heart and to treat them with respect and love.' I promised her on that day so long ago but as I ran from home I was picked up by a slave traders and they were found by the Irish government and I escaped. But that's a story for another time and I will tell you the details later but now you need to stand and fight you can choose, come with me and be part of the family that will always be by your side or you can go home and just be another woman who just ran for attention."

She tried her best to see the lies that where not there and saw that he ment every word he said. She smiled while wiping the tears from her face she stand with Lincoln and said, "I choose to be with this ship and be part of this family.

Okay that was a hard one to do I had to go through so many possibilities of where this story can go like I said in the first chapter it will start slow reviling there past of happy memories and some so horrible that it makes my stomach turn but if you have any ideas on how to progress the story and make it better leave a review also if you are a hater and just leave negative feedback I will just block you but anyway thanks for reading and see you later


	6. Chapter 5 part 1

**you have all put in a couple of the suggestions for me and I'll try them also i might start doing points of views let me know if you want that, i'm gonna wait a week to hear back but if i don't get anything i might just leave it in third person. here are some questions that you have asked in the last chapter,**

 _to Dread thanks and ill do that for the flash backs and also thanks for the support_

 _to the guest on the last chapter yes but i don't know i might do a harem or i might do one sister at a time. its up to you but as the story keeps going i'm gonna ask later for your thoughts._

 _Anyways with that said and done lets get going_.

 _ **CHAPTER 5**_

its been about a week since they set off into the ocean. But just like the first day they got on they were training with the steel that Lincoln gave them.

"Lynn swing your hips not your arms. Luan fix your footing. Luna whats wrong you haven't even tried to swing?"

he walked up to Luna and she was just standing. she looked at him and just sighed.

"sorry captain just not feeling it today."

she walked to here cabin and laid down.

"LAND HO!"

Lincoln just looked up to see on of the men pointing to the port-side. as he looks he does see land and a lot of ships.

"you go tell the old man that he needs to load the cannons something don't feel right about this." he said to the person that was swabbing the deck. he nodded and did what he was told. Lincoln got to the wheel and headed to the island.

"sir he said that he's ready just give the order."

Lincoln just looked at the person and ask,"what be your name?"

the person seemed small and muscular but he had a coat and he wore a mask and he never really talked to anyone.

"my name is Clyde captain."

he looked at him and said,"take off that coat and mask because there might be a battle and if that's the case i want ever able man on this ship to be on deck to fight."

the small person left. Lincoln just looked back to the ships to see cannon fire and that it was one against three.

"look's like we have to do some fighting haven't had this kind of rush in a while." he yelled,"MEN AND WOMAN I WILL ASK OF YOU TO DO ONE THING TO DO AND THATS TO NOT DIE BECAUSE IF YOU DO I WILL GO TO DOWN TO HELL AND BEAT THE EVER LOVING' SHIT OUT OF YOU IF YOU DO! NOW TAKE OUT YOUR STEEL, LOAD YOUR GUNS, PRAY TO GOD, AND GET READY FOR A FIGHT!" as he finished he heard the cheers of his men and he just hoped that he could get some alleys after this.

its been about a couple of minuets and they where right behind them. they look to see a black flag with a skull and bone cross on the ship that was being chased.

"sir who do we fire on?"

Lincoln looked away from the ships to Clyde.

"tell them aim at the ones without the skull flag."

Clyde nodded and was about to leave when Lincoln said."Clyde i told you to take that off and to prepare for battle."

Clyde nodded and ran down to do as he was told. Lincoln just looked back and stared as the ships got closer. he yelled," FIRE THE CANNONS!"

and one by on they went off and they hit true right under the water line. the ships stated to sink and men jumped overboard. only two ships remand and they where on to them.

"MEN GET READY WHERE GOING INTO BATTLE."

when they heard a snap and they looked to the ship that used to have the flag. the mast was shot down and the ship stopped. some of the men in the enemy ship jumped off and into the ship.

"board there ships cut them down. Lynn you go to port, Clyde you take starboard and lead them." he said they nodded and went to do what they were told. He then took out his sword and then yelled,"drop the anchor and raise the sails." the men roared and did as they where told. With Lynn and Clyde leading the men to both ships. They boarded the ships to see that there where about 200 men and they seemed to be angry. Lynn and Clyde with only had twenty men each and they where at the other ship. With Lincoln and the other ten men went with the captain to recuse the other ship.

" no fear no FEAR NO FEAR OUR CAPTAIN IS MIGHTY!" Lynn and Clyde chanted as they moved forward getting louder and louder with there men say it to. the enemy crew just stood there they couldn't believe that only a crew of twenty men could put so much courage in there words. but the deck could only hold so many people only twenty men can stand solder to solder. the twenty men notice this so ten moved forward lead by both Lynn and Clyde while the others just laid back a bit like they had no reason to fear.

= _ **with Lincoln=**_

he jumped and ran to the men that where about to kill the many people that where on the ship when he heard the leader say, "Leave no one standing they chose to live the life of the pirates and they will die like the pirates they wanted to be."then Lincoln yelled to his men, "Kill them ALL!"

His men cheered at the order. He sees that most of the crew where woman and he had a suspicious feeling that told him that he needed to go as soon as he helped them but he put that feeling to the side he needed his attention on the men that had turned around.

Within a couple of minutes Lincoln and his crew were victorious and that most of the enemy's in the ship's were dead or beaten to the point of death.

"Men we won our first sea fight in less than a hour and a half. And we also got out of it without a scratch but just because of this doesn't mean that you can slack off and just drink. I expect to see you tomorrow but for now if you can just help them fix there sail you can do what you want until midnight." He sees his men look hungerly at the women.

"And if you touch one of them without there consent I will cut off your balls and make you eat them."

His men just turned to a hungry wolf to a frighten puppy that just got hit with a stick.

"YES SIR."

He turns to the captains door to knock. It slowly opens and with a look of a 20 something years old and she had a gun. "I guess your the captain of this vesicle?" the woman eyes widened at the question."I'll take that as a yes," he held out his hand. "My name is Dave Jones captain of the Flying Dutch-man." she took his hand and said, "My name is The Black Bride and the captain of Our Fair Maiden." they nodded and his suspicion was right on the mark he knew who this crew was he helped them every now and then but he knows what they do to other people.

"well Black Bride were going to fix your mast and be on our way." he said while he pointed at his men who were about finished.

"thank you captain Jones we owe you our lives." she said with a bow then after she stood up and looked at him closer she notice something.

"hey aren't you a little young to be a captain?" he looks at her, "I don't know I have been the captain of this ship for a couple of months and that I do a damn good job but if were playing that way aren't you supposed to be married?" she was shocked that this boy would say that to the second most wanted pirate of the seven seas."yeah but I have my reason."

she didn't say anything else so he looked to his men who were finishing up."it looks like were done here see you around miss black." lincoln stood up and walked to his men and whispered "don't touch a single one of these women because this is the Fair Maiden." his men eyes grew but they nodded and went back to the ship with there captain.

okay sorry this one was so short im going to split this into two parts it might be a while before part 2 will come out okay see you in the next chapter


End file.
